


Sleeping With A Friend

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, M/M, Mild Smut, Pet Names, Pinching, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Strip Games, Totally platonic though ;-), Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Take it off. I dare you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whos the liar who said she wasn't gonna post on Easter? Ya boi right here! Anyways, enjoy this slightly smutty one shot in thanks for all the kudos and appreciation on this series!

  
  
"What're ye doin' still up?" Jack asked, emerging from the bathroom in just his boxers.  
  
Mark made grabby hands at him, smirking slightly. "C'mere, you were gone too long." He says, smiling as Jack laughs and gets in bed.  
  
  
"Yer a needy one, y'know that?" Jack says as he lays down, pulling the covers over his neck and shoulders. Soon he felt large hands around his waist, pulling him closer and idly making circles on his tummy. Jack squealed and Mark laughed.  
  
"Very needy. You're so warm and adorable, like a kitten." Mark says, pulling Jack in as close as possible.  
  
Jack smiled and hummed in response, tangling his feet with Mark's. It was nice to have human contact, so he leaned his head back into Mark's face, tickling his nose with fluffy hair. They stayed like that for awhile, Mark massaging Jack's tummy and Jack's feet rubbing against Mark's. Then, Jack felt Mark's hands drift upwards, running his hands up and down his chest. Jack sucked in a breath and relaxed against him, all his focus on fighting his boner.  
  
"You okay?" Mark says, moving his hands back to Jack's stomach. Jack turned towards Mark, a heavy blush on his face, and Mark smiled at him.  
  
  
"M'fine." Jack replied, running his hand up and down Mark's bicep. "Are ye okay? M'sorry if it's too cold for ye here, i know yer used to the hot L.A. weather."  
  
  
Mark shook his head, chuckling as he ran soothing fingers through Jack's hair. "I think it's actually hotter in this bed than it is in L.A." He says, smiling at the spreading blush on Jack's cheeks. He moved his hand to Jack's lower back, resuming his previous movements there.  
  
  
"Oh yeah? T'at's cos ye got on all these clothes. Take em' off before ye burn up." Jack says, tugging at Mark's shirt while feeling a bit self conscious about not wearing full pajamas himself.  
  
"No way, i'm not releasing the goods like that! You gotta work for them." Mark said with a wink, rubbing his finger just above Jack's ass. Jack grabbed his hand and smiled, scolding him.  
  
"Keep yer hands to yerself sneaky sam," Jack said, smacking his chest. "No goods no touch."  
  
  
Mark shrugged then smiled, rolling himself on top of Jack playfully. "Oh yeah? Well then take it off yourself Irish Cream." He said, pinning Jack's hands down and smirking.  
  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes and wiggled around, infuriated. "Oh yer on Asian Thunder!" He screamed, pinching Mark with what was free of his hands and smiling.  
  
"Ow! Are you pinching me? That's cheating!" Mark threw up his hands huffing, which gave Jack the perfect opening to roll him back onto the bed, straddling him in triumph.  
  
  
"Arms up, M'takin' t'at shirt!" Jack said pushing Mark's arms up. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Mark giggled loudly, looking at his Irish friend. "Did you just quote Pokemon??? Oh yeah, such a panty dropping line, Jack."  
  
  
"Are you insinuating that yer wearing panties?" Jack smiled as he finally removed Mark's shirt and discarded it to the side of the room.  
  
  
"Why don't you find out?" Mark smiles, wiggling his eyebrows. Jack grins widely, and Mark's smile fades.  
  
  
"Fine, how about we jus' pull off yer pajama bottoms then? The truth shall set ye free!" Jack screams, just before Mark grabs him and flips him back under him. "Fucking shite! Let me have my fun ye bastard!" He pouts.  
  
  
Mark leans down, smiling right in front of Jack's face as his hands travel down his body. "I took something off," he says, pulling at the waistband of Jack's boxers. "Now _YOU_ have to take something off."  
  
  
Jack swallowed, blue locked on brown, and smirked. "Make me, daddy."  
  
Mark bit his lip then smiled, snapping Jack's waistband against his white skin. "If you insist, sweetheart." Mark said teasingly, his eyes flickering down to Jack's plump red lips. "I'll make you a wager." He says, sitting up and using his legs to lock Jack in under him. "Whoever can get the other one pinned the longest, owes them something of their choice. That work for you?" Mark asked, looking down at Jack who was struggling to breath unded him.  
  
"Anything?" Jack asked in confirmation.  
  
  
"Anything." Mark smirked, glancing at his boxers again.  
  
  
"Yer on." Jack smirked back, tugging at Mark's pajama pants. Mark stopped him by gripping his arms and pinning them down.  
  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah darling, you're under _ME_ right now. Try a different tactic." Mark smiled, biting his lip at the sight of a blushing, slightly sweaty Irishman below him. "God you're gorgeous, y'know that?" He said, locking eyes with Jack again.  
  
Jack only smiled. "Ye, I know. Yer not too bad yerself when yer not wearin' pants." He scowled, making Mark laugh.  
  
  
"Nice try, i'll give you that," Mark let his arms go to cover his mouth. "But you've gotta do better than- oof!"  
  
  
In seconds Mark was pinned back to the bed, Jack on top of him with a triumphant smile. Jack made quick work of grabbing the waistband of his pajamas and working them off, making them evenly bare. "Better than what again? Couldn't hear ye over t'sound of winnin'!" Jack screamed, throwing his hands in the hair and letting Mark go.  
  
Mark, instead of flipping him back over, tickled the Irishman's armpit, sending him into a fit of giggles above him.  
  
  
"Stop it you! T'at's cheatin'!"  
  
  
"You never said i couldn't tickle you!" Mark rebutted, poking his stomach to maintain the giggles.  
  
  
"Fine! No ticklin'!" Jack squealed, swatting his hands away. "Yer a pain in my arse."  
  
  
Mark waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not, but i _CAN_ be. And _DADDIES_ can tickle whoever they want!"  
  
  
Jack smiled and leaned down, his lips inches away from Mark's. "Guess what?"  
  
  
Mark chuckled, his face heating up under Jack's half lidded eyes as he gulped. "What?"  
  
  
Jack smirked, licking his lips to wet them properly. "I. Won." Then he leaned down to collect his prize. A kiss from Mark. Mark jumped slightly under his lips, but once he realized Jack was kissing him, he relaxed, carding his hands through Jack's hair. They stayed like this for awhile, until Jack's tongue seeked entrance to Mark's mouth, to which Mark happily obliged. The room was filled with moans as Jack experimentally rolled his hips on Mark, making the latter groan in pleasure and roll his hips along with Jack. After a few long minutes, they came up for air, lips red with kisses and faces pink with passion. Jack looked into Mark's eyes as he continued to roll his hips, panting and squealing above him. Mark pulled him back down into a quick kiss, grinding into Jack until they were both shaking from excitement. they pulled away, and Jack wiped his mouth of saliva, making Mark chuckle at him.  
  
"That was um...i think that was a gift for both of us." Mark said, smiling lightly under Jack.  
  
  
"Heh, yeah i guess it was. We should probably go to sleep now." Jack said, unmounting himself from Mark and flopping down next to him. He felt strong arms around him once again, and warm breath on his neck.  
  
  
"Experimental bro stuff?" Mark asked, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder as Jack held onto the hands around his waist.  
  
  
"Experimental," Jack took an inhale, "Bro stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and if you did, subscribe to this series! Maybe check out my Originals? :) anyways, the prompt for monday is "Person A always sees Person B at their favorite bookstore."


End file.
